denmafandomcom-20200216-history
U.C.S.
U'nited '''C'ouncil of 'S'pace of the 8th universe (universe eight) (U.C.S.) (제8우주 평의회, Jepaluju pyeonguihoe / 第8宇宙評議会, Dai 8 uchū hyōgi-kai / 第8宇宙评议会, 第8宇宙評議會, Dì 8 yǔzhòu píngyì huì), also known as the United Council of Space (우주 평의회, Uju pyeonguihoe / 宇宙評議会, Uchū hyōgi-kai / 宇宙评议会, 宇宙評議會, Yǔzhòu píngyì huì), is a council in Denma. 8th Space council (Space council) is old English version's name. Summary It's first mentioned in Captain Hardok (2). This is a single council that exercises authority over the entire universe eight. The dress code of the members is a white dress similar to the tunic of the ancient Roman casual wear. It's normally take '''a year to get an extraterritorial jurisdiction from here just to drag villain into other planet's courtroom from Recca. They check the Church of Madonna every time a Transcriptome unit is on the move. The security law of them make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. The Roots that was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use. The Patron alliance's relationship with them, the two Intersecting Spaces in the universe eight are the symbols of the universal power one is owned and managed by them and the other is owned by the Church of Madonna, this had to be the biggest issue between the church and them, and they claims that it's too dangerous for a certain religious group to own one, that's why they're still using the eight universe law to demand the transfer of ownership for it so it's possible that they want to get rid of the trouble by using the breakout situation since 20 years ago. An Intersecting Space is in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. And a devil dog which is skin is red, and its horns are black is Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx and he's an Intersecting Space owned by them. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is his Deva, and he shows the enterprises he owns. The man says he's the king of Aorica and his kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago, and he sees and surprises his enterprises. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is scheduled to be sent back in the afternoon and he plans that he'll tell the king of Aorica their route and he'll intercept her. The king of Aorica rejects the plan and he would rather expand his drug distribution lines, and The Corporal of Patrol says if the sum is high enough to impress his boys, he prick will probably give up on Agnes in a heartbeat. The Corporal of Patrol says they're going to make a news headline out of Agnes' kidnapping, then he'll never give up on her, and not with his ego and his title of a Patron, and if they can distract everyone on her kidnapping, they can distribute his newest products fast and in large quantities. The king of Aorica accepts it, and he says the fanatics will sit this one out. The Corporal of Patrol says Aorica was beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of them, and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves. Carlburn's central command is no easy target, and the council will have to give up their meddling sooner or later. The Hyper-Quanx market in universe eight has grown at an incredible speed, and the main clientele being the wealthy nobles, and they never cease to fight over who has more territories, and it goes without saying that the inevitable violence calls for more firepower, but they strictly forbids any individuals from arming themselves, that's why nobles started looking for Hyper combat Quanxs as an alternative, and nobles are willing to pay anything for the firepower of a single highly-trained Quanx. Chapter 2 - The knight (71) - Ch.865 Their symbol is 2 teal circles in a black circle. (Korean) History Past 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (75) - Ch.397, 20 years ago, Gatsu asks the Command Center that they send Transcriptome unit. Command Center says that's something that needs to be approved by the Archbishop and here, and when Hades terrorized the Palace was a special case because it was the Palace, and they checks the See every time a Transcriptome unit is on the move. The Head Bishop angry and says Kanu giving excuses to the outsiders to intervene in church matters, and he warned her never does anything to draw attention from here. Kanu thinks she has never seen the Head Bishop this angry and she guess it's only natural because after all those efforts to keep the Church of Madonna at bay from all those meddlesome outsiders. Aorica is beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of them, and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves. An Intersecting Space in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. And a devil dog which is skin is red, and its horns are black is Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx and he's an Intersecting Space owned by them. A devil dog eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with the devil dog. At this time, the devil dog's stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. The devil dog tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. The devil dog throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. He's Abigail. Because of this event, the planet Aorica becomes an hourglass shape. In 1. A.E. (6), Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining there again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. And from another there in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. U.C.S. Bureau know the chief has already let quite a few cross over to this universe. The emergency meeting for them will be held soon, and there'll be some serious changes in security and overall management system of here. U.C.S. have concluded that the aftermath of the broken there of the Church of Madonna began to influence them as well, so they're on high alert. The new management law will even include Quanxs who possess the power to summon otherworldly creatures, so it'll be that strict. Both the security and management system will be ever so strict and aggressive. 17 years 4 months ago 17 years ago, Kadesh and Barnea are non-member planet of here. The slaughtering and looting by the Kadesh was so brutal that it became a U.C.S. agenda. They knew its limits in mediating and intervening, so their solution was to have Kadesh pay off their planetary debt by selling Barnean captives. But this member planets didn't show much interest in such humanitarian approach. Some missionaries were just in it for the Kadeshian festivals celebrating its victory. 4 months ago 17 years later at this point in time, Pate, the daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn, is a member of here. 1 month ago In God's Lover (5), Hador says if the rumor about a company that abducts and enslaves Quanx to do their courier deliveries is true, he suspect Silverquick backed by the Church of Madonna, so he'll need here on his back and he'll dig more info because an EMP went off in the middle of the city, that's an act of terrorism that jeopardizes the security of Carlburn. Master Sergeant Hador and Sergeant Maggie suggests to the military officer that he request an authorization from here to investigate Silverquick. The military officer says he'll file the request to here, and the council isn't entirely fond of them Carlburn Quanx forces. Mating is a classified top secret of here. Yahwah reports the president of Pax Industries that God is talking about Mating. Yahwah says he's assuming that the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure here to disband the Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. At Pax Industries, the sunglasses bandage sees God is talking about Mating and asks the Director of Pax Industries that what he's going to does with it. The Director of Pax Industries says they'll get rid of the owner of planet Bella because he couldn't comply with the confidential agreement, and now that's going to be a threat to them so they'll handle it as started in the agreement. The sunglasses bandage asks it would cause a turndown in trade with Bella due to absence of the planet's owner. The Director of Pax Industries answers they make an owner the owner of a planet and they'll make one of the planet;s biggest capitalists the owner of the planet and make him pay a fortune for the illegal items that U.C.S. banned in the name of the planet's safety, and it's their business. The Director of Pax Industries orders they're replacing the owner with a new one and selling it at a high price again. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527, in the Bureau of Admin, the Manager Bishop and a senator talk on the phone. The senator says the Carlburn's Quanx Squad was a request to investigate Silverquick internally, and it's perfectly within their rights as a member state of the council. The Manager Bishop says the employers like the church couldn't be compared to those people gathering Quanxs for military purposes. The Manager Bishop gives a bribery to the senator and says he can investigate Silverquick's station 7 whenever he like but in exchange the church have a demand of their own, and she request that he investigate Carlburn's Quanx Squad too, and she want to know why they made such an organization, taking advantage of loopholes of council rules, how they're organized, how much firepower they're hiding, and most importantly whose idea it was to request an investigation upon Silverquick. During that time, the senator blushes when he sees something underneath. Hador says council suddenly did this, so they were bribed. Hador says sorry to the Battalion commander because it's all his fault. The Battalion commander says Carlburn's central command is no easy target, and the council will have to give up their meddling sooner or later. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, the Senator meets Gosan and says that he thought he was against disbanding Carlburn's Quanx Legion. Gosan holds a Causality Calculator and says he was, but an unexpected variable has just come up, and he has become sworn brothers with the Master of the planet Bella. Gosan says when he entered the condition of 0% chance of having a war against Bella, the result showed him that he'd get a massive profit when the Quanx Legion is disbanded, that's why he need help from the council, and it doesn't matter how, the Senator is able to as nitpicky as he can, and he may pressure the leaders of Carlburn and eventually disband them, and if he do that, he'll make sure to donate half of the profit he make afterword to the council. In the Carlburn Quanx Legion, the inspectors are arrive and start to investigate. The Military officer shouts to a inspector that that's a personal data, and it has nothing to do with the legion's mission, and he took it long to collect those videos. The other inspector calls and reports to the Senator that they took them by surprise, and they're confiscating the evidence as they speak, and he asks how far he does want them to investigate with the commanders. The Senator recall something. The Senator orders to the other inspector that they should grab anything they can get their hands on, because any of those objects could contain illegal memories, so they should confiscate everything. The Battalion Commander smokes a cigarette, and the ashtray is filled with cigarettes. The Battalion Commander shouts that, why the inspectors are taking his underwear drawer, so it seems to they're planning to move their entire Legion. A inspector takes the ashtray. The Battalion Commander is angry and shouts that, why the inspectors don't take off his underwear while they're at it. Organizations *U.C.S. Bureau *Space Patrol Space Patrol Space Patrol (우주 패트롤, Uju paeteulol / 宇宙パトロール, Uchū patorōru / 宇宙巡警, Yǔzhòu xúnjǐng) a.k.a. Patrol is first mentioned in A Catnap (80) - Ch.402. There're under the control of the U.C.S. Aaron says he want Chul to wipe out his place clean and hide somewhere for a while because he need to put out all uncertainties before they make big deals this year, so he report this Roots thing to them so that they can crack down on the illegal weapons trades, and this way they'll be so tired by the end of this year, and should loosen up more by then so the trades will be safer, and they can do this by sacrificing a Guardian priest and a Deva. Aaron says to corporal of Patrol that the Internal Affairs Department agents have come where he's. A Patrol calls to corporal of Patrol that it's Roots. Corporal of Patrol says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. Aaron answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. Corporal of Patrol says the security law of them make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. Aaron says Balack beat him up, who's one of the 3 crazy dogs of the church. Corporal of Patrol takes a sneer at crazy dog. And corporal of Patrol calls to Lee Kyu and he says he want him to handle Roots. Corporal of Patrol says to Aaron that when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. Corporal of Patrol says especially he's one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. Lee Kyu meets Agnes and he shows a surveillance camera footage that they tried so hard to obtain. Lee Kyu says all the things that Abigail bought are prohibited by the universe eight law, and the Roots that was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use, so they must step in, so she can call him in so they can continue this seamlessly and if not, they'll have to do it on their own. Agnes asks it's everything they saw on this screen correct, and Lee Kyu answers that the location, the date, the time are all correct because Bongchul Goo connected the surveillance camera on the public channel to take advantage of the surveillance network. Agnes says during the time in the screen, they were all inside the ship because they were going on a Retreat, and they also use the public channel so they can't manipulate the time either. Lee Kyu thinks it's strange and he says they'll be back after doing more investigation. Agnes says Abigail is out right now so they'll let him know when he comes back. A Patrol asks what if Abigail used a time warp. Lee Kyu asks back that Abigail experienced the error of the Intersecting Space. Agnes's other Guardian priests are contact to June. After confirming that the eavesdrop device is now connected to the church channel, Lee Kyu orders his junior to trace the line and find out the location. Lee Kyu finds that they're getting the signal from the Palace, and due to the continued terrorism, it's crowded with the Internal Affairs guy, he says it was only an assumption but it might be true. Lee Kyu orders he should call reinforcements because they're going back to Agnes, 'cause they know where Abigail is now, and the transaction is made by her name so they've to arrest her and interrogate her. Lee Kyu and a Patrol go somewhere. Another Abigail hides it and sends a video to someone. At this point, another Abigail is shot by something to someone. Someone else approaches another Abigail, and takes a gun, and says his body will completely melt down in five minutes and there'll be nothing left, so he can ease his pain. Another Abigail shakes his hand. Someone else says another Abigail know too well his Quanx ability is gone right now. Another Abigail says he has thought about this a million times but now that he's dying, he's just shaking is all. Someone else shoots his gun so he kills another Abigail, and someone says he's never seen him in the field before to personally handle a job, and fortunately the perp didn't go over the causality barrier just yet. Someone else is Lee Kyu of another Abigail's timeline, so he says they should head back to their timeline. The ship the Church of Madonna sent arrives and the robot comes down, but it can't escort Agnes because of them. Lee Kyu and a Patrol fight to Agnes' priests, and it looks like the other priests haven't arrived yet. Abigail and June see this. June takes priests outside. Abigail appears and says Agnes can follow them and he'll inform the Duke of what happened here and he'll explain everything in email. Lee Kyu is surprised and he orders they must cease Abigail. Abigail runs away. Lee Kyu takes Agnes. The Head Bishop hears something through Kanu that one of the Guardian priests was involved in illegal arms trade in Deva's name so Agnes was arrested at the scene by them. The Head Bishop angry and says Kanu giving excuses to the outsiders to intervene in church matters, and he warned her never does anything to draw attention from here. The Head Bishop flips the table. Kanu says it all happened too quickly before the priests could do anything about it. The Head Bishop asks who was let them find out about something like that. Kanu answers that he's named Abigail with baptismal Church of Madonna's name. The Head Bishop is very upset so he breaks hologram and orders that he'll set an example out of this incident to discipline the church Guardian priests so he'll set them straight, so he'll cut the arms off of that Abigail who's caused all this mess, and let him rot in Gaia and he'll live like a stray iron dog until the day he dies, and as for the Guardian priests who let Deva get taken away 100 lashes and one month in solitary confinements, all of them. Kanu thinks she has never seen the Head Bishop this angry and she guess it's only natural because after all those efforts to keep the church at bay from all those meddlesome outsiders. The Head Bishop says since it's come to this, he has no other choice so they'll strike the Duke now. They're have been really nice to Agnes. But the procedure is taking too long so Agnes may just hang in there for a couple more days. The Corporal of Patrol grateful to Lee Kyu because he got an exceptional opportunity which is he turned out to be really something so he's dying to finds out how generous he can be, so he'll make sure he misses Agnes. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is his Deva, and he shows the enterprises he owns. The man says he's the king of Aorica and his kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago, and he sees and surprises his enterprises. The Corporal of Patrol says Agnes is scheduled to be sent back in the afternoon and he plans that he'll tell the king of Aorica their route and he'll intercept her. The king of Aorica rejects the plan and he would rather expand his drug distribution lines, and The Corporal of Patrol says if the sum is high enough to impress his boys, he prick will probably give up on Agnes in a heartbeat. The Corporal of Patrol says they're going to make a news headline out of Agnes' kidnapping, then he'll never give up on her, and not with his ego and his title of a Patron, and if they can distract everyone on her kidnapping, they can distribute his newest products fast and in large quantities. The king of Aorica accepts it, and he says the fanatics will sit this one out. The Corporal of Patrol says Aorica is beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the fanatics can't do anything without the authorization of them, and they're too afraid to upset the council, and they never get involved themselves, and the king of Aorica have an army of a thousand Quanxs, the shield of Aorica, 'The Thousand Men', even they won't dare mess with. Characters *Pate *Corporal of Patrol *Lee Kyu *Senator Category:Organizations